


Roadtripping

by Dubbrubz



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roadtrip, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubbrubz/pseuds/Dubbrubz
Summary: Nate realizes how stressed he and Matt have been lately and suggests a roadtrip to clear their heads. He doesn't give a destination; It's just a hop in the car and go kind of deal. And yet, what are the two friends supposed to do when they're both bone tired the third or so day into their trip and all the hotels in the area don't have any vacancy, accept for one, in which the two have to share a bed?





	Roadtripping

"You're seriously saying that we just hop in the car and go?"

Matt's sweet and tired voice flowed through the speaker that morning as Nate sleepily cast out the idea of a road trip. Lately, the dynamic duo had been packed down and jammed with work, leaving really no time to themselves. It was wearing a toil on them both physically and mentally, leaving both of them so worn out; Dark rings decorated their eyes, exhaustion laced their somewhat slurred words, and their sluggish movements really had to be hint enough how tired they actually were.

"Like, just abandon ship on our work for, what, a week?"

That morning, both of them were pretty much in the same position; On the verge of passing out at the kitchen counter, a cup of coffee near their heads as their cheeks pressed to the cool stone top, their eyes half-lidded, on the verge of fluttering shut. The pools of sunlight played hide-and-go seek with the odd shadows under furniture, slithering, on the verge of mixing and combining the warm light with the cool darkness.

"Yeah... What's wrong with that? Admit it, Matt. You know we need a break. I can tell we're on the same level of exhaustion here."

Matt listened to that thick and fuzzy voice, letting it cloud his mind, the only thing prominent as he closed glassy and red-ringed oak eyes. He knew Nate was right. He knew both of them were piggy-backing off of two hours of sleep for the past week at the most; pulling all-nighters with chemical cocktails of 5 Hour Energies and Monsters mixed in with coffee blacker then the night that cracked on outside their office doors.

And yet, he couldn't find it in him to just up and abandon his work. He had an obligation to his fans to continue his theories, to continue the work he'd been doing for about seven years. "Nate, I dunno--"

"Look, Matt, all you have to do is post a video saying you're taking a short week vacation. Hell, if you're that worried about it, do what I do; Stockpile videos now and then upload them everyday while we're out. Push comes to shove, you run out of videos and we'll have to make a vlog explaining where we are and what we're doing."

Nate did have a good point, Matt mused, his fingers lightly dancing around the rim of his coffee cup. If he spent the day stockpiling videos, then slept all day the next day, he'd be refreshed for this little roadtrip. "Well, I guess that could work. Give me two days then. What're you going to do today then?"

"Sleep," Nate snorted, "Tomorrow, too. We've been working on new videos for Sandcastle Kingdoms for the past two months, and I've stockpiled a shit ton of videos for my second channel, so, we should be good."

Matt offered an exhausted laugh. "So, you're telling me, you already had this planned out, whether I said yes or no?"

"Right on the nose, mister brainiac."

"Were you going to sit here for the next two hours and try to convince me if my answer remained no?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You're a dork, Nathan."

"You know you love me, Matthew." Oh, God. How right that sleepily spoken statement was. Matt felt his cheeks turn a vibrant pink as he focused his eyes on a crack that had somehow formed on the wall nearest the counter that housed his sink and dishwasher. If only Nate knew how he could make Matt melt with just a simple look, a simple word. How pitifully in love he was with a man that was bound to reject him, to laugh at him.

"Whatever, man. You need some sleep and I gotta get to work."

"Right, right. I'll see you in a few days, then."

When the two hung up, Matt settled into silence while he clutched his coffee between his hands, sipping at the scalding caffeinated liquid. He really wondered why he agreed to this idea in the first place. Simply put, when he was in front of Nate, he felt like he acted like an idiot, finding little ways to embarrass himself. It was sad, really, how he couldn't open his mouth and speak his mind. And yet, he just couldn't. His words were glued to the inside of his mouth with the rejection he was sure Nate would offer.

It was pathetic, really. How he was a thirty-year-old man, and he still harbored crushes like a twelve-year-old preteen who couldn't get his hormonals in order.

Nonetheless, he sighed, finishing off his morning coffee before standing and shuffling to the sink, resting the mug in the metal basin before tracking off to his "office", aka his recording room and sat at his computer, setting to work on the theories he had saved in a backlogged folder buried in the data and software of the machine. He couldn't necessarily stockpile on videos for GTLive, so he decided to just put up a post explaining he was going on vacation with Nate on Twitter.

It wasn't seconds later that his phone was self-detonating itself with thousands of tweets;

 _Aw, no GTLive? :(_  
_Excuse me, did no one notice that he said he was going with **@Natewantstobtl?**_  
_Ha, I called it! **#Natepatforlife**_  
_As Nate would say, "Nobody picked up that phone when I fucking called it"~_  
_Wait, so, it's just GTLive we're missing out on? Are you still doing theory videos???_  
_I love how that's the most important thing to you at the moment when there is a possibility that one of the cutest OTPs might be becoming cannon._  
_IKR? You literally had one job, man..._

__

Matt blushed at the flurry of comments. He should've known that mentioning Nate would be there was a bad idea. Natepat had been a popular ship running around the internet for a few years now, probably since the first time the two of them collabed together. Or maybe it was the FNAF Musical that really kicked the ship into gear? At this point, he really didn't know. Just like he didn't know what drew him to the punk-looking musician.

Was it that adorable snorting laugh? Or maybe that wide dimpled grin? Of course, one couldn't forget how adorable he was when he was hyped up on sugar, how all over the place he was when the chemical compound seared through his veins. And his hair defiantly had to be as soft as it looked...

Matt shook his head, quickly trying to direct his thoughts towards something different. He could spend hours thinking about Nate if he didn't stop himself and he chided himself, reminding himself he had work to do.

Once this was done, somewhere around five or so that evening, Matt slugged to bed, groaning as he flopped down on the strangely soft mattress. He never remembered his bed being so comfortable, and at this point, he really didn't care what witchcraft bullshittery had caused this. It felt like the exact instant he closed his eyes, he was out like a light, and he didn't wake up until five in the evening the next day, feeling absolutely refreshed.

At this point, he called Nate, who sounded like he'd gotten some sleep as well. "Hello?~" The musician asked as soon as he picked up the line, making Matt grin.

"You got some sleep, too?"

Nate's musical chime of a laugh answered him. "Yeah, finally. I think I went to bed right after I got off the phone with you and woke up about an hour ago."

"Sounds cool." Matt grinned. "Honestly, if you want to leave today...?"

"Sounds good to me. I can come pick you up in a hour?"

"Sure, why not." With that, the two hung up and Matt was left feeling much like a giddy school girl who's crush just agreed to a date. A week with Nate on the open road? That sounded fantastic. He packed little odds and ends he would need; Shampoo and conditioner, razors and shaving cream, clothes, etc, tossing it into one of the many suit cases he kept for when he traveled to panels and such. He even stuffed two six-packs of Diet Coke in with everything, along with snacks and such.

He got AJ to agree to watch Skip while he was gone, reminding him where all the cat food and such was. And with that, he was done, patiently waiting for Nate to arrive. When he did, Matt wanted to laugh as the black truck pulled up in his driveway and Nate jumped out, waving with that same sly dimpled grin. "Hey, Matt."

"A truck? Really, Nathan?"

Nate laughed, shrugging. "Hey, we're going through the countryside. Might as well blend in, yeah?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "You're a dork."

"But a lovable dork." He teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Matt rolled his eyes while internally he was squealing at that look. God, it made his heart pound every time. "Just throw your bag in the back with my stuff. There's plenty of room back there."

Matt nodded, tossing his suitcase in the back with Nate's duffel bag and guitar case, chuckling. "Your guitar is along for the ride, too?"

"Yeah, why not. We need some tunes on the road, don't we?" The musician slipped into the driver's seat while Matt jumped in the passenger side, watching as Nate reeved the truck up. He even noted it was a stick shift.

"You know how to drive a stick shift?" Matt asked curiously while Nate pulled out of the driveway. "What, is it like using a joystick?"

Nate chuckled. "Not at all, Matt. Not at all." He looked over. "Wait, didn't you say you grew up in like... Medina? No one really tried to teach you how to drive a stick shift in that neck of the woods?"

Matt shrugged. "Not really, no. Why did you have to learn?"

Nate chuckled. "Mountains in snow is hell with two or three wheel drive. I was forced to learn. Now, it's just a skill I retained."

"Interesting. You don't strike me as someone who can drive a truck."

Nate stuck his tongue out. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Matty."

Once departing from California, it took them a day just to peddle through the city. They coasted through Nevada and Utah, breaking for a short nap in Colorado. Of course, Matt had to drag Nate to the Rocky Mountains, which, in turn, Nate lugged the brunette to The Garden Of The Gods. Both sights were equally beautiful in Matt's opinion, really just enjoying spending the time with Nate.

Departing from Colorado, they drove through Kansas while Matt belted out every single song from the Wizard Of Oz like the theater child he was and drove Nate insane, while being equally entertaining. Thankfully, the horrible late-1930s/early-1940s songs ended when they hit Missouri, but Nate decided to get payback and sung through every anime opening song he knew, both in English and in Japanese. While Matt acted annoyed, he secretly enjoyed the musician's voice, much like Nate had when the larger male sang.

Next followed Tennessee, Nate dragging Matt to Pigeon Forge. He forced Matt to race him at Go-Karts -and secretly let him win multiple times, but, of course he didn't need to know that- as well as took him to the Titanic Museum. It was about the afternoon of the third day into their trip when Nate pulled past the Virginia state line and Matt watched the nostalgic look in his eyes, the soft, almost sad smile that pulled at his lips. Matt honestly almost forgot Nate grew up here.

Between Maryland and Virginia, they stopped in Washington, DC, deciding to take a break there and tour the historical sights. They traveled mostly by bus and subway, visiting many sights such as Arlington Cemetary and the Lincoln Memorial. With the cherry blossoms in bloom, the air was sweetly scented, the white and pink blooms fluttering around them, sticking to their hair and clothing.

Nate smiled brightly as Matt chattered on and on about historical junk surrounding the memorials that surrounded them. Of course, fans noticed them along the way, having to snap pictures with them, as well as teasing them about this "hidden relationship" that everyone knew they had. This, of course, made the two blush and stumble out how they weren't dating, but, it was clear, they had absolutely no one convinced.

Then again, neither of them would exactly complain if they were dating one another, either. It was later that night when the two finally decided to search for a hotel or something of the like. Though, it seemed they would really have no luck from the bigger name hotels, all of them packed full for the Cherry Blossom Festival. Not even the smaller, rinky-dink hotels seemed to have any vacancy.

The duo stopped in a small diner to stretch their legs and get some food, considering they hadn't really ate since breakfast back in Tennessee. Nate cradled a cup of coffee between his hands while Matt wolfed down a cheeseburger, yawning softly. They'd walked all day, and both of them were beginning to feel the ache in their legs and the exhaustion that rested over them like a thick blanket.

"Think it would've been a good idea to book a hotel before we got here?" Matt offered passive-aggressively through a mouthful of burger and cheese. Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Matt, we literally got here this afternoon. Even if I had considered that in the first place, with the Cherry Blossom Festival, it wouldn't do any good. These people booked rooms weeks ahead of time." Matt shrugged. Well, Nate did have a point.

"How much energy have you got left?" The theorist asked, dusting crumbs off of his gray shirt. Nate shrugged.

"Maybe... Two hours at the most? I dunno, I could press for three, but we'd be walking a thin line."

"How far is the NC state line?"

Nate looked down at his watch like he was calculating the time out, sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Maybe... Four hours away? Where we are right now, battling nightly traffic is going to kick our ass."

"How about this. You drive out your two hours. If we don't find a hotel by the time you tire out, we find a gas station or rest stop and switch off. If anything, we can drive until we hit North Carolina."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

With that, the two set off from the small diner, traveling down back roads so they could avoid as much traffic as possible. Matt kept Nate awake by continuously talking to him, telling him stories from his childhood in Ohio, as well as making Nate speak of his own childhood. It was interesting to learn so much about the smaller male in such a short amount of time, making him feel closer to his friend then he could ever imagine.

They did manage to strike lucky at the sight of a glowing neon purple sign advertising vacancy on a hotel that looked like it should've been torn down years ago. Honestly, neither of them cared. As long as they didn't wake up with rats and roaches in their bed, they were alright. Though, there would be a problem, both of them realized; There was only one bed in the tiny room they had been given. They looked at each other, pink blush coloring their cheeks.

"I... I can sleep in the truck." Nate offered, leaving the brunette to imminently shake his head. That wasn't an option. He wasn't making Nate sleep out in the cold truck while he was in here with a decently sized bed and a working heater. "Floor?"

"Nate, no offense... But, I want you comfortable, too."

"So you're saying we're...?"

"Sharing, yeah."

At this point, Nate was really way too tired to argue, so, he simply shrugged and dropped his things near the door, flopping onto the bed with a soft sigh. "For such a shitty place, these people have a good taste in bedding."

Matt laughed weakly, laying down on the bed next to Nate, sinking into the mattress. Yeah, he wasn't kidding when he said comfortable. Though, there would be a problem. There was no way in hell that he was sleeping with his crush right next to him.

The linens wrapped around them were soft and comfortable, smelling strongly of bleach and lavender laundry detergent. The only light flowing through the window would be the purple glow from the bright neons, casting over the floor and wall to Matt's right. He was hyper aware of seemingly everything in that moment; Nate's rhythmic and peaceful breathing, the hairline cracks in the ceiling plaster above him, his own heartbeat and flaming cheeks.

Nate slept with his back to Matt, curled tightly into a pillow. Matt gently turned himself on his side, propping up on his elbow. He couldn't help but stare at the smaller male beside him, his eyes grazing over his skinny form. The lights played gently over his face, the shadows tickling at his cheeks slightly. He looked so relaxed, his fingers twitching gently on occasion. The brunette sighed and again rested on his back, eyes closed.

Though, a few moments later, the rustling of sheets beside him alerted him that Nate was shifting and he stiffened when he felt weight on his shoulder and something warm on his chest. He sheepishly looked down to see the smaller male nuzzling into his side, still blissfully asleep, not realizing that he was cuddling his best friend. The brunette wasn't exactly going to attempt to move him, considering he didn't want to wake him up, so, he gently wrapped an arm around his waist, offering a weak smile when he felt Nate nestle in closer.

Matt managed to fall asleep holding Nate close to him, his chest rising and falling in time with Nate's breathing. Though, a few hours later, he could've sworn he felt someone watching him. So, after a few moments of forcing his eyes open past the agonizingly blinding sunlight, he looked down to see a sleepy Nate, yawning and rubbing an eye drowsily. "Hey..." He mumbled.

"Hey." It was a moment later when Matt realized he was still holding Nate, and the musician had a fistful of his shirt in his hand. His cheeks turned bright red. "Oh, sorry. Are you alright?"

Nate looked momentarily confused before he realized that Matt had an arm around his waist and he was gripping his shirt, leaving him to blush himself. "O-Oh, sorry. I-I can move..."

Matt offered a weak smile and shrugged. "No, you're alright."

Nate nodded sheepishly, then bit his lip. "If that's the case... Would you mind if we stayed like this a little while longer?"

"Not at all."


End file.
